


Town of Despair 2: Sayōnara Hope

by AnOwlReadingABook



Series: Town of Despair: The Trilogy [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, No flashbacks sorry, This time I'm making sense, re-written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: RE-WRITTEN: Hajime Hinata was forced to work for the mafia by Nekomaru Nidai, the Godfather. Hajime's only goal in life was to kill everyone in the mafia, but it was never easy. Now, they have a mission to kill everyone in a small town called Salem. However, there would also be other people who want to kill everyone. Hajime can only trust people that aren't suspicious.(PREQUEL TO TOWN OF DESPAIR)ROLES:InvestigatorVigilanteVeteranEscortLookoutTransporterJailorRandom TownSurvivorAmnesiacGodfatherMafiosoConsigliereBlackmailerWerewolfSerial Killer





	1. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, my experience happened five months before you had yours."
> 
> "Okay, and then?"
> 
> "I was part of the mafia. It all started when my boss, Nidai Nekomaru, announces that we'll be going to the town."

"We're going to kill everyone in a small town. A town called Salem." Nekomaru announced. "Nobody will stop us. Nobody will stand in our way. You can believe that."

The four members of the mafia, Hiyoko Saionji the Consigliere, Byakuya Togami the Blackmailer, Hajime Hinata the Mafioso & Nidai Nekomaru the Godfather, drove to Salem in a 1979 Cadillac Coupe DeVille.

_I will kill them all. Not one mafia gets to live._

Hajime Hinata will not rest until he fulfills his goal.

The four members of the mafia spent their first day being friendly with the townies as normal people. Nekomaru would fall in love with Akane Owari, Saionji would be best friends with Mahiru Koizumi & Togami would be friends with Hanamura Teruteru and Ibuki Mioda. Hajime would be friends all the townies, but his best friends would be Nagito Komaeda and Chiaki Nanami. He knew the mafia would kill most of the townies, but he can try to save some of the townies at least.

 

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

 

Hajime woke up to a phone call that kept on ringing until he answered it.

On the other side is Nekomaru, who says in a voice with authority, "It's time. You know where to meet up." He then hangs up.

Hajime sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to do this, but he has to because Nekomaru would torture him, or worst, kill him if he didn't.

Hajime checked the time on his clock. It was 8:00AM, the time Nekomaru said to wake up and be at a specific place. Hajime put on his shirt, since he sleeps with no shirt on (hawt), and went to make breakfast for himself. He made rice with eggs & mashed potatoes and ate them with a smile on his face. A good breakfast means a good day, for the townies of course. After he was done, he washed the plates. He looked at himself in the mirror on top of the table and analysed himself. He was wearing a black shirt with a red rose, maroon pants & brown shoes. He then leaves his house through the front door and looks at the windows of the other houses, making sure nobody spots and suspects him of something. He then proceeds to go to the park.

 

 

"You're late, Hinata." Nekomaru says with his arms folded.

Hajime responds, "I had a good breakfast and washed the plates. I can't eat my breakfast and wash the plates fast, can I?"

"Whatever. Anyway, now that we're all here, I can distribute the walkie talkies. That way, we can all communicate better. Here you go." Nekomaru distributes the walkie talkie devices to the other mafia members. "Now then, there are people who hate us because of past events involving some members of us. So we will check those people out, and then kill them. Unless they have something up their sleeves. So be cautious with whom you check out..."

_Other members. That's right, Yukizome and Munakata. I'll get those two later, but there was someone who assisted Munakata in the Club Stardust incident. Who was that?_

"...do you people understand?" Nekomaru asked.

"Uh huh."

"Yes, Boss."

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, you're all dismissed." With that, everyone leaves the park with their walkie talkies.

"Huh?" Hajime looked back and could've sworn that there was someone behind the tree. He gets rid of that thought and goes back to his house.

He checked his clock. 8:30AM. He opened his drawer and took out his revolver which was the Colt Dragoon. He sighed. He made a goal and he will accomplish it.

"Guess this is where it begins."


	2. Before The Fateful Night Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime hangs out with Nagito and Chiaki  
> Nekomaru goes on a picnic date with Akane  
> Hiyoko, Ibuki, Mahiru and Mikan hang out  
> Fuyuhiko bonds with Peko  
> Tanaka bonds with Sonia  
> Kazuichi is lonely  
> Hanamura makes a great meal for Byakuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROLES:
> 
> Investigator  
> Vigilante  
> Veteran  
> Escort  
> Lookout  
> Transporter  
> Jailor  
> Random Town  
> Survivor  
> Amnesiac  
> Godfather - Nekomaru Nidai  
> Mafioso - Hajime Hinata  
> Consigliere - Hiyoko Saionji  
> Blackmailer - Byakuya Twogami  
> Werewolf  
> Serial Killer

**DAY 1**

 

As Hajime stares at the window, he sees Mioda coming out of her house, then Owari from hers, then Teruteru, and so on. Most of the people were currently outside, so it was his turn to leave his house, and he did.

He looks at how everyone is doing, before meeting up with Komaeda and Nanami to hang out. The three of them would play sit on a bench, by the park, playing video games together, with smiles on their faces...

...Until Komaeda's smile slowly fades away from his face. Hajime and Nanami noticed.

"Komaeda? What's wrong?" Hajime asked.

"My girlfriend," He stated. "was killed by the mafia. That's what. I heard from my outside friends that there are some here."

Hajime and Nanami both gave a concerned look. Nanami questioned him. "Who was your girlfriend?"

"Ryouko. Otonashi."

Hajime was shaking.

_Oh God, the Club Stardust incident. Ryouko Otonashi, daughter of the owner of Club Stardust, Hatoshi Otonashi. The two of them died at the incident. Komaeda is her boyfriend?!_

Hajime questioned him further. "Any clues on why you think some of them are here, coming from your outside friends?"

Komaeda made a grin. "They captured one of them. I believe her name was Chisa... Yukizome I believe."

Hajime's heart dropped.

_His friends got Yukizome?! How did they get her?_

Komaeda snickered and continued. "She refused to give any information, soo.." He turned to Hajime with a wicked grin. "They raped her!"

Nanami gasped behind Komaeda and Hajime widened his eyes. "What the fuck! Who are your friends, Komaeda?!"

Komaeda still continued like nothing bad is happening. "She then gave them information that there are some mafia members who are here in Salem. After she gave the information and begged them to spare her, they beheaded her!" He then gave a laugh suited for a maniac. "That's what I'll do to all the mafia members that are here. If there are some females, I'll rape them and then behead them. If male, then I'll torture them before I kill them."

Nanami was already spooked, before saying, "Komaeda, you need to see a doctor."

Komaeda turned around to face her and said, "I don't need to. I don't even know who the members of the mafia are, but I'll find them, I'll definetely find them.."

Nanami gave Hajime a look that says, _He's crazy..._

To which Hajime responded a look of, _I know._

"Anyway, I gotta go do something. Cha cha~" With that, Komaeda ran off to God knows where, leaving behind Hajime and Nanami, who are currently confused but then shrugged it off.

"Hinata, I gotta go do something too." Chiaki put her portable game device inside her backpack and stood up from the bench.

Hajime responded. "Sure thing." He got up from the bench.

The two waved goodbye and Nanami ran back to the town, leaving Hajime who is walking instead of running.

 

* * *

 

"Nom." Nekomaru was eating his sandwich happily on the ground. "These sandwiches are really good. Who thought you how to make 'em?" He takes another bite.

"My mother did and she was a great cook. Thanks for enjoying them." Akane ate her sandwich with satisfaction.

"No problem!" Nekomaru stated. "Say, are you going to move from this town anytime in your life?"

"...Actually, no. I can't." Akane slowly went from happy to sad.

Nekomaru noticed and asked, "What's wrong? Did something bad happen in your life?"

Akane stared at the ground. "...Yes. Before Salem, I lived in Beverly. My father died in a car accident there. Because of that incident, my mother took me here to Salem so nothing bad ever happens to me." Akane sighed before continuing. "But then my mother became sick. She left me in our house and told me that she would be back. But she never did." Her eyes started getting watery. "A few days later, while I was sitting on a bench in the park, a man in black came up to me and asked me if I was Akane Owari. I said yes and he looked down on the ground and told me that my mother died in a car crash."

Nekomaru was shocked. He could only say, "Jesus. I'm sorry, Akane."

Akane rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "It's okay, Nekomaru. But even if you beg me to leave with you, I don't want to go. This town is my only safe haven."

Nekomaru calmly responded. "Very well, I respect your answer." He left out the, _not_ , to avoid suspicion.

"Thank you, Nekomaru. I'm sorry about that."

Nekomaru only shrugged. "It's okay, let's just forget about that and enjoy our picnic date."

"Sure thing."

In the end, the two enjoyed their third date.

 

* * *

 

Hiyoko was simply getting irritated. Why? Because of Mioda.

"Let's play the Pocky Game!" Mioda announced, as she takes out a box of pockies.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Mikan-chan, play with Ibuki!" Mioda stuck one end of the pocky stick in her mouth and pointed at it for Tsumiki to see.

"E-Eh, um, okay."

_Did the pig barf seriously just- PFFFFFT!!!_

Hiyoko laughed as the pocky stick broke.

"Aw! Mikan!" Mioda puffed her cheeks out.

"I'm sorry!" Tsumiki kept wailing and wailing.

"Oh, what is even going on anymore?" Mahiru, or as Hiyoko likes to call her 'Big Sis Mahiru', sighed.

Mioda turned to the two and pointed at them with a pocky stick, offering it to them.

_Oh, fuck this._

Hiyoko took the damn pocky stick, shoved one end of it on her mouth, grabbed Mahiru by the cheeks (Keep in mind that she's short so she has to stand on her toes to reach Mahiru's face) and stuck the other end of the pocky stick in her mouth.

"Mph!"

_What the hell am I even doing?_

Hiyoko's lips were so close to Mahiru's...

...and the stick broke. Damn. Tough luck.

Hiyoko groaned. "Damn it."

"Better luck next time, Hiyo-chan." Mioda winked.

" _Don't call me Hiyo-chan!_ " Hiyoko hissed.

"Whateva, whateva, Ibuki does whateva she wants." Mioda dabs.

"Grrrr...!!"

Hiyoko just wants night to come so Mioda can get what she deserves.

 

* * *

 

Fuyuhiko was eating with Peko in her house. She made him rice and fish with fries and a cup of sour cream. Whereas she made herself rice with slices of cooked and salty porkchop.

"Isn't it a good day, Fuyuhiko?" Peko asked as she eats her porkchop.

"Yeah, definitely is. Hope nothing bad ever happens in this town." Fuyuhiko answers and continues munching on fries.

"Hmph, don't worry over nothing, Fuyuhiko."

The two would later finish their supper and Fuyuhiko would thank her for the delicious meal and would watch some yakuza films with her.

They continued watching more yakuza films.

 

* * *

 

Tanaka, The Forbidden One, was feeding his Dark Devas of Destruction, with Sonia.

"I would love to learn more about you, Tanaka-san." Sonia said with a cheerful face.

Tanaka scoffed. "Only High Ranking Demons and Angels can learn about me..."

Sonia lowered her head in sadness.

"...And you are a High Ranking Angel, so you can."

Sonia raised her head to look at him with a smile. "Really?!"

"Of course."

The two would tell each other about themselves, not knowing about a certain pink-haired watching them from somewhere.

 

* * *

 

"Tch, damn him." Kazuichi sighed as he lit up a cigarette and placed the cigarette in his mouth. He inhaled, then he took out the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled all the smoke out.

"She chose him, instead of me. Damn him."

Kazuichi would hate Gundham for taking Sonia away from him.

 

* * *

 

Byakuya Twogami was eating a great meal made by Teruteru.

He compliments him. "This is a great meal. You're a great cook."

"Thanks, it's my mother's specialty." Teruteru added, "By the way. I prefer to be called a chef instead of a cook."

"Very well, Chef. You're a great chef that you could be rivals with Gordon Ramsey."

Teruteru laughed. "Oh, I could be."

_Too bad you're going to die soon._

Byakuya would finish his meal and thank him for it. Then he would leave Teruteru's house, in which he waved at him and he waved back, with a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait for night-time.

 

* * *

 

Hajime was in his bedroom, reading a magazine. The clock alarm went off and he got up from his bed, now standing in front of the drawer with a mirror that stood on top of it. He pushed the button to turn the alarm off and checked the time. 7:30PM. It was going to begin in thirty minutes. He pulled open his drawer and took out his Colt Dragoon. He stared at the revolver before looking at himself in the mirror with a sad frown, before making a determination face.

"I will kill them all."


End file.
